


A Cozy Afternoon

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [27]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels), PlayChoices
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, cozy afternoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Short, fluffy drabble
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 3





	A Cozy Afternoon

**Notes** : Just a little fluffy drabble. In my [Meet Olivia](https://storyofmychoices.tumblr.com/post/620961669070340096/olivia-claire-hadley-book-open-heart-nicknames) post, I headcanonned that she is from Rhode Island and attended the Grossman School of Medicine. 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ 

The spiced scent of whatever autumn candle Olivia was burning greeted him upon his return home. All of the candles smelled the same to him, but apparently, she and Keiki could tell the difference; he learned quickly not to challenge either of them on the topic.

He found her wrapped in a blanket, curled up on the couch with a cup of tea in one hand and a medical journal in the other. The familiar cardinal red of his sweatshirt peaked over the top of the covers and sent a smile spreading across his face. Bryce collapsed beside her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders.

Olivia shifted closer, letting the heat of his chest draw her in. The medical journal fell to her lap as she readjusted her position. 

His practiced fingers carefully collected the waves of her deep red hair, shifting them away from her shoulder. The warmth of his breath cascaded over her neck, lingering for what felt like an eternity. Her head fell slightly to the side, inviting him nearer. His lips narrowly brushed across her neck, sending a tempting tingle coursing through her.

He pushed the blanket away from her chest, revealing the large letters that spelled out Stanford against the University’s signature red color. His hushed voice vibrated in her ear, “Finally admitting which the better school is, NYU?”

“You wish,” Olivia teased, pulling the blanket more snuggly around her again. Having grown up one state below in Rhode Island, she was used to the occasional raw fall day, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t also take advantage of it on her day off to settle in and get nice and comfy. It hadn’t been the first top she had retrieved but once her sight fell to it, it was the only one that would truly feel like home on this cozy, stay-in kind of day. “I’ll admit that red is most certainly my color.” 

He buried his face in her fiery hair, breathing her in. “Well, I can’t argue with that.” 

“As you shouldn’t,” she replied with an amused lilt in her tone. She retrieved her article and began reading again. A soft smile lingering on her lips as Bryce held her safely, his face nuzzled into her neck as he relaxed after a long day. 


End file.
